nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy Rogue
Lucy Rogue (る 市 ロ ー グ) is Secret Sin and a former knight. She was born from the blood of a goddess and man, which makes her a nymph. Her past is a very difficult topic for her. All she could say about her story was that she was still lonely. When the Seven Deadly Sins allegedly killed the Great Holy Knight, she decided to leave the position of Holy Knight and lead the inn from Meliodas. There, after a long time, she became an 'attraction' of the inn. Appearance She has purple eyes and wears white and green clothes. It also has a white and green collar around the neck. She has long blonde hair, often associated with a floral hair band. The bangs of the hair have nothing to do with the hair, the hair has navy blue collars on both sides of the face after its 'father'. Like the greatest fairies, her ears are quite long and pointed. She has a big breast with long legs. Personality Lucy is optimistic and sociable. She is much more sociable and easily talks to others. Even when Ban began to push her away, when he found out about her fiancée, she still treated him with a good spirit and tried to come back to life. She can be very aggressive towards those who annoy her or go through her and can easily lose her temper. This was demonstrated in one case when Meliodas tried to kiss her and she hit him. Despite the positive attitude and slightly aggressive behavior, Lu-chan may be a bit delicate and delicate due to his 'young' age. History Due to the fact that her mother forcibly gave her blood to rise, Lucy was brought up from an early age only by her 'father'. 'Father' was famous among the inhabitants, saving the Kingdom in which he lived with his 'daughter' at least once; especially Lu-chan respected her father very much. During one of the missions, Rogue's 'parent' decided to save the lives of his companions instead of completing the assigned task. The failure of this mission was fatal for the Kingdom, causing many inhabitants, including his companions, to slander him to abandon his duties. Disgraced, he committed suicide. Seeing what her father had gone through and being determined not to make the same mistakes, Lucy decided that following the rules would be her top priority. Then she was trained by the Holy Knight. At Academy, Lucy won the best grades, which were recognized as a genius and the best knight of her generation. After all, they became very popular among peers. Thanks to her talents, who will soon be recognized in her, at the age of 15, the Rogue graduated from the Academy in his needs, I use all students in my class. After becoming a knight of the Kingdom of Liones (she was once more than 3,000 years old) along with her colleagues, Ariana and Oscar, served to the army under the command of the Great Holy Knight. Weapon Takara - a characteristic weapon Cheater, long katana, which can contain its power, spells and general magic abilities according to the selection criteria, which means that it does not work constantly. Ability In her native Kingdom, Lucy was a self-taught magic of illusion. Her illusions are so complex that they play very similar to life, and Lu-chan is sometimes used to intimidate people, for example, to understand the terrifying beasts that look deadly and evoke ar skills. It is a kind of magic that allows you to freely exchange weapons, armor and clothes. Knights. * Breaking the will:Lucy through this ability can 'recall' many swords and control the power of nature at the same time. Usually the plant that this vine controls. * Melee Master: Lu-chan does not practice any particular martial art, but rather uses a martial style that includes many things that can be seen randomly over the years. What's more, Lu-chan is quite flexible and agile, which allows it to throw and hit, as well as watch out for eye and precision on the bit field * Heavenly Wolf: She raises her arms above his head and creates the illusion of a giant wolf. The frightening wolf face and front legs set of exercises contains a filled flame pattern, and its paws grow out of young trees. * Soldier: Lucy raises her arms above her head and creates the illusion of an entire army. All 'knights' use a sword, shield with wing insignia and wear armor. However, if someone saw the illusion, she would disperse it. * Guardian Eagle: Lu-chan evokes a powerful creation resembling an eagle with large wings, with notches on the shoulders and claws. This illusion seems to be very similar to life. * Yūe robe: This armor is like a green, revealing kimono. It consists of a short sleeveless tunic, with a revealing neckline and a slightly revealing slit on the sides, revealing part of the Swetheart's breast, closed by a whole large, dark obi, which has a thin red line dependent on itself, with content that meets the fulfillment * Bow to the goddess-'''In a state of despair and a sense of betrayal, uncontrolled Lucy enters the full form of the half goddess. She is very difficult to stop, her human senses grow tenfold, and her desire to die for demons is enormous. Just activating this skill is able to knock down Diane. It is said that this ability is the ultimate and most powerful state that Lucy can become, and it has been said that her power becomes comparable to that of a demon army. Her power is also so strong that she can easily knock down Meliodas in the form of a demon who has become a deomne to stop her. * '''Unknown techniques Citations * (To Elizabeth) It's always sad to part with those you love, but your companions help you bear this sadness. * (To Gilthunder) If you don't have the courage to change something, you might as well just die !!! * (To Gilthunder, flashback) 'I don't care where I was hurt, as long as I see the wounds. All I need is power to defend my comrades. As long as I have strength, I don't care that I can be weaker than anyone. Remember, little Gil. ' * (To Ban) 'This is not a sin! Taking care of friends' feelings is not a sin! If you disappear, Meliodas, me and everyone here must be completely sad! This way you won't regret sin! ' * (To Diane) 'You are also one of my friends! I can't sacrifice someone to save others! There must be another way! I don't give up! ' * (To Hendrickson) 'Sorry, it doesn't matter if you're a woman or even a child. I don't like anyone who hurts my comrades.' * (To Elizabeth) 'Meliodas is our companion. I won't give it back even if I die, so believe in us. ' * (To Helbram) 'There are people in this world who like to be alone, but there is not a single person who was able to endure loneliness. Remember that people can be good too!' * (To King) 'Soon, the time will come to understand these things ... that the tears themselves are empty. Do you want to be sad because someone was killed? Will sadness kill a man? The answer lies in each of your hearts. Keep on living! In the future! ' Trivia * Lucy's look is based on Leaf from the Anime, Manga and Game popular as as Sword Art Online series. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Knights Category:Holy Knights Category:Former Holy Knight Category:Kingdom of Liones Category:Nimph